Bella's baby
by jasperstruelove
Summary: Bella gets her wish & edward gives in & sleeps with bella on her 18th. After the party goes wrong & they leave, but edward leaves bella with a little gift. After moving on with her life like edward wished, her life is not exactally vampire free.
1. Chapter 1

**An **

**Here is another Bella and Edward story.**

**I know I already have a couple of bella and edward stories out that I havent updated in forever, but Ive been having all these ideas and just had to write them and share them. **

**Ive now also worked out a writing schedule so I will updating and posting any new stories on mondays.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Well that was another review written and edited; now I could focus my attention on my gorgeous son, he looked so much like his father it's unbelievable, the only part of me he seemed to have inherited was my lips, although he did have his father's smile, his eyes, well his human eyes, his bronze hair, his nose, he was most defiantly a miniature version of him. There would never be any doubt as to who his father was. As far as personality went I would say he was like his uncles, he was playful, but calm and was never fussy. I counted myself blessed in that respect, some mothers had terribly fussy babies that didn't seem to want to eat or sleep or needed to be held practically every second of the day. No I was truly blessed, mason was a perfect baby, and he only ever cried when he was hungry or needed changing even then it was only ever a short cry.

He slept through the night, and as for strangers holding him well I never really let that happen. As much as I wanted to move on and forget my so called family it was impossible as I had a permanent reminder of them but I wouldn't change him for the world, in fact he was my world. To say I had been surprised when I discovered I was pregnant would be an understatement, as far as I knew it was impossible, how wrong I was.

I had a lot to think about and had no idea what to expect and the one person who could help me was no longer a part of my life, so I had to figure and discover everything myself, well so maybe I didn't do everything alone, it didn't take long for Renee to work out what was going on so I told her everything, well apart from the vampire part. She was completely understanding and supported me, and told me that Cullen's best hope they never bump in to her if they knew what was good for them, it was nice to see the parent side of my mom coming out and being protective of me, it made a change, not that she was a bad mother but in our relationship it had always been me that had to be the parental figure, I guess Phil had managed to tame her and made her grow up a little.

Finishing up high school had not been a problem as the school was quite big compared to the one in forks and no one had battered an eyelid at the teenage pregnant girl. My original plans had been to go to college but with a baby on the way, that was put on hold, I wanted to spend as much time with my baby as possible, as a half vampire I had no idea what the development rate would be and I did not want to miss a thing. Phil had several job offers but that required traveling a lot and it was agreed that traveling around with a small child was not the best idea, so thanks to Phil and his generosity I was brought my own place, I was happy with a two bed roomed apartment but mom and Phil wouldn't hear of it and so they decided I needed a house with a backyard as that was much better for raising a child, and I knew protesting would be useless, what decision I did get to make however was where I lived, it had to be somewhere with plenty of cloud cover as I didn't know if the baby would sparkle like other vampires, and I didn't want to risk being exposed.

We all knew staying cooped all day with a baby was no way to live so thanks to some connections of my mom's she got me a job working for a newspaper doing reviews on books and such, I also had an interest in literature so this suited me well and would look good on my resume if I ever chose to take it up as a profession. After a couple of months doing that someone had read my work and deemed it worthy and was offered a position at a small publishing firm, it was not very glamorous or anything major, I just helped go through manuscripts they were sent and see if any were actually readable, and worth a look at and then pass them on, I would also send out the rejection letters, not something I enjoyed, but none the less it was a job and it suited me, I could work from home and only stop by the office to pick up the manuscripts once every few days. I would take several at a time so I would not have to keep going back and forwards.

While mason was asleep I would sit and read through them taking my time and trying not to judge straight away which sometimes was not easy as some ideas were just downright weird and defiantly not something I could see anybody wanting to read, or they had abbreviated almost the entire thing and use so much slang that I just wanted to throw the thing in the trash. Occasionally I would come across something quite good as I would make my notes I would find myself hoping it got taken further as I wanted to see how the story panned out. Alongside finding the good amongst all the not so good, I would have to make notes on what it was about, what genre it was, what audience it was aimed at, if there was a lot of grammar or spelling issues that would need to be worked on, and if I knew of a lot of other similar stories out there then I would note that down as well. This all helped it go to the correct department, and helped with the marketing as if there was a particular trend in a genre that anything like that would be prioritized. Overall I would have to say I enjoyed my jobs, I was still kept on at the paper as it didn't interfere with anything else and only took up a small amount of my time, not to mention the paper loved my reviews and were not keen to lose me. All in all I would say I had a pretty good life, I had not one but two great jobs I loved, a great home, good friends, my mom and Phil's un wavering love and support and most importantly my beautiful baby boy.

I did love my old life, living with my dad, being with Edward and my ex family, I did love them all once , but they hurt me and I'm not so sure I'm going to ever forgive them. Edward had said my human memories would fade I would forget but that simply wasn't true, I would never forget but I had moved on. I was happy with my life. I knew what was missing from my life, but I knew that I could never have it so I didn't dwell on it.

I emailed my review to the paper ready to be edited, and turned around to face mason who was just rolling over on the floor in order to crawl. For his age he was slightly advanced already and grew faster than a normal human baby, he could crawl, lift himself up when he could grab on to something like the coffee table or the couch. He also understands when you spoke to him, though he couldn't speak yet that didn't mean he didn't have his own way of communicating. Pushing away from my desk I made my way over to the couch to watch him crawl and explore.

Seeing me watch him he crawled over to the couch and placed his hands on it and using it as leverage, pulled himself up and looked at me, smiling at me, pleased with his accomplishment and having my attention. We both heard the front door open and turned towards the sound before turning and looking at each other with a smile, knowing who it was already. "Hey" he said kissing my cheek.

"Hey" I replied,

"How's my favorite little man" he asked swinging mason up in to the air causing him to giggle. "His fine, like always. We both missed you though" I said smiling up at him.

" sorry but you know how it is, I needed to hunt, but I was thinking maybe we could all go out tomorrow, maybe take mason to the zoo, I'm sure he would love that" I couldn't agree more, mason loved seeing new things and it would be nice to spend some time together outside of the house.

"Sure that's great, and don't worry if you need to hunt, you need to hunt." I kissed his cheek before ruffling mason's hair. " okay well then I'm going to little man here his bath and get him ready for bed, see you in a bit" and with that the two of them headed upstairs. I knew mason would need feeding before he went to sleep so I decided to get something to eat for myself first. Just like it once was, my life was no longer vampire free.


	2. Chapter 2

**An **

**Really long an, I know i said last time i had a writing schedule worked out and i have, but a lot of stuff has been happening inbetween that i didnt plan for.**

**So here's the next chapter LATE, sorry but its a nice long one and fills in some of the gaps. The links to the outfits and couple of the house are on my profile if you want to check them out. **

**I have managed to hand write the most of the next chapter and just need to type it up edit it and such and will be up as soon as possible, there is a suprise in the next chapter and you will getting to find out bella's new vampires name. **

**Also on my profile there is poll about one of my other stories and a link to a challange I have set up if anyone is intrested.**

**I think thats everything, just wanted to say thankyou to all of you who have have this story favourited, on alert, and have me saved as favourite author it means a lot me. **

**enough of my ramblings on with the story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to helikesittheymikey who wrote me a nice review.**

* * *

So my life was still not vampire free but I realised long ago it never would be. It was something I had long accepted. While I sat and ate waiting for them to finish up mason's bath time, I reflected back on the past year, yes I may have lost my family and the love of my life but he had left me with the most precious gift of all, something that no one could take away from me. Yes I had been surprised when I found out I was pregnant, but after getting over the initial shock, I then had to decided what I was going to do, I knew abortion was never an option for me, I didn't judge those women that do, that is their own personal choice, even if it was physically possible, I could not emotionally and besides it was created out of love. No my choices had been about how could I keep it a secret in such a small town, and how would I tell Charlie. Then on top of that were the worries of what was I carrying, would it be more human or more vampire or half of each, what traits would it take.

There had been so much to work out and it had practically overwhelmed me, which I had known was not good for either of us and the only way to try and make sense of any of this was to tell Charlie and that's exactly what I did. He wasn't happy at first but that had more to do with the fact Edward had deflowered his little girl, then it turned to anger and he wanted to hunt him down and face up to his responsibilities. That couldn't happen, I explained how it wasn't all Edwards fault it was something we both wanted and as we had thought it impossible for Edward to father children due to some childhood disease we didn't take the proper precautions. Well it wasn't like I could tell him the truth, so I stuck with something that sounded realistic and as close to the truth that I could; eventually he calmed down and agreed that maybe it was for the best he was out of the picture.

We then discussed what I was going to do, which was I had no idea. He suggested speaking to Renee and see what she thought, yes she was flighty but he had faith she would be there for me just like he was. So I rang her, we caught up for a while, and she pretty much guessed about the pregnancy without me saying a word, she called it mothers intuition and asked how Charlie was handling the news, I explained how he had reacted, she suggested that I come live with her until the baby was born that way I wouldn't be subjected to small town gossip, I didn't want to leave my dad after just moving here and getting to know him better but I knew that it would be for the best. Charlie agreed and said he would always be there for me no matter what. The following week I moved in with my mom and Phil. It wasn't easy with her constantly hovering over me but I knew she only did because she cared, I was put on Phil's health plan and had my own doctor, was given pre natal vitamins and a check up to make sure I was healthy.

Either mom or Phil would come with me to my ultra sound appointments, and was thankful for the pregnancy being normal. I still have the ultrasound pictures, in fact there all framed and hanging on the wall behind my bed. As the high school was bigger than that of the one in forks no one really paid any really attention to the pregnant girl, it wasn't anything worth gossiping over. Before I was due to give birth we found somewhere for me to live and got it ready. It was a five bedroom house, with a yard in the back for mason to play in as he grew older. I thought five rooms was a tad excessive but mom had insisted and Phil back her up, saying I never know I might need the space in the future in case I gave her any more grandkids which I didn't have the heart to tell her that was never going to happen.

Kids were never really an option for me, it wasn't that I didn't like them but I wasn't desperate to have any either, and when I started dating Edward I realised it was never going to happen so I didn't dwell on it. Mason was a complete surprise but I wouldn't change him for the world and wouldn't go back and change a thing. He was my world but he was going to be an only child just like me, I didn't want anymore. Of course with the house being so big so was the cost but Phil paid, he told me it felt good that he could provide for his daughter and grandchild. Phil had always accepted me and it felt good to have another fatherly type figure around, him and mom had both been great about the pregnancy, apart from complaining that they both far too young to be grandparents and my mom hovering over me. I finished up school and had mason. Mom had been with me for his birth, that was one painful experience that I wouldn't wish on anybody.

Phil had chosen wisely to wait outside with Charlie. My mom had tried to help me with breathing exercises but that had worked for all of an hour but I decided screaming was more effective, it didn't reduce the pain but it made me feel a lot better. I cursed men to which I saw the male nurse cross his legs and threaten to rip a certain body part from Edward and slowly burn it. Charlie had; after told me he found that funny and was proud of me; of course no one knew why I wanted to rip it from his body. After eight hours of pain I finally held my little boy in my arms. He was perfect, a miniature of his dad but still perfect. While I rested they all took turns holding him and cooing over him. As the birth had gone well I was discharged the next day, to help me get settled in they were all staying with me, it wasn't like I didn't have the room.

While I was in labour I did worry about if I could give birth naturally or not and after if I would need to be changed, it was times like that I had wished for Carlisle to have been there to explain and reassure me. Thankfully I had a natural painful birth and hadn't had to be changed, which I'm thankful for, at some point I know I'll want to be changed especially if mason will live forever, but I will figure that out when I come to that point. Mom had pulled a few strings while I had been pregnant and had gotten me a job at the local paper, it was nothing fancy just reading books and reviewing them, it suited me. I loved to read and it allowed me to do something that wasn't too tiring during my pregnancy and would allow me to spend time with mason once he was born. A few months ago a small publishers had seen my work and offered me a job.

I only read through manuscripts that came in and wrote a report about it. I'm able to do both jobs and still able to look after mason. Besides all the bedrooms there was also my own office, not that I really needed it but it was a great place to read and keep all by books. When mason was asleep I had no work to do I would either take my laptop outside or sit in the office and write stories or fan fiction. The yard was pretty simple, half was lawn and the other half was a patio, it had potential but I didn't know what to do with it, I knew esme would know immediately what to do with it to make it look its best.

One plus was that it didn't take any real maintaining, just a mower running over it and a rake going over the leaves in the fall. At the end were a few large trees that provide a bit of privacy not the we needed it, and also gave the place a homely feel and could easily see a swing being hung from one and a tree house for mason in another. There was a pretty large garage attached with plenty of space, currently it only held my new car, my truck had to stay in forks, as much as I loved it, it just wasn't baby friendly. The kitchen was another of my favourite rooms, I loved to cook in here, granted I was the only one that ate but I had already planned on having my family here for Christmas and would cook up a feast in here. The cabinets were a simple white, the worktop an off-white and the whole thing had a French country style to it, with an island in the middle which mom had found some nice iron barstools to go around it and to the side was the lovely dining table where I now sat, and The living room was modern but still had that cosy feel to it with all the little nick knacks mom had gotten me and the photos of everyone.

The only other rooms that had any real personal touch were my room, mason's room and my bathroom. There were three other bathrooms but were not really used. Mason loved my bath and had since birth. His room was right across from mine so I was close by should he ever wake up and need me, and also came in handy when I would lie in bed with him and he fell asleep as I could just lift him up and walk across to his room and put him in his crib. All this reminiscing reminded me that I need to email Charlie and update him on how things were going and to send the latest photos of mason.

I quickly washed my dishes and put them away and made my way up stairs to mason's room. He was already lying in his crib in his little pj's waiting for me. "Hey little man, already for bed I see." He just smiled at me, and then I remembered that I hadn't given him his bottle. Yes I breast fed but I would also express so that I wasn't the only one feeding him. "It's okay Bella, I already fed him while you were daydreaming, and you didn't even notice me. Hopefully they were pleasant thoughts"

"Thank you and yes they were all good, just thinking about everything that's happened in the past year or so and how happy I am now." He just smiled and kissed the top of my head before walking out of the room. Turning my attention back to mason, I took the book from the dresser and started to read where I left off. Mason wasn't a big fan of the standard baby type books and preferred classic fairy tales and such, currently I was reading him peter pan, the boy who never grew up. Quite funny really when you considered the fact that his dad no longer aged and he would proberly stop aging at some point. Ah well on with the story.

Before long his deep steady breath and the rise and fall of his chest let me know he was fast asleep. Standing up I placed the book back on the dresser, and left the room quietly closing the door behind me. We had a busy day planned tomorrow and thought an early night was in order but not before that email to Charlie, so I walked back downstairs to my office, switching my computer on, it didn't take long to boot up my email program, I let him know about how mason was showing off with his crawling and how he now pulled himself up when he wanted. I asked how he was getting on and then attached the latest photos. There were a lot, I maybe be biased but I loved taking pictures of my son. Closing the computer back down. I made my way back upstairs to my room and my inviting bed. No sooner had I changed and slipped in to bed , sleep found me but not before I felt a pair of cold arms around me a "sleep well" was whispered in my ear.

The next morning I woke up before mason and took care of my morning needs, letting the shower do its job of waking me up and relaxing me at the same time. Making quick work out of brushing my teeth, heading over to my closet and selecting my outfit for the day, since being pregnant had brought a sense of fashion to me, I know for a lot of new moms, fashion was the least of their concerns with a new baby but I felt as if I owed it to mason to make sure I looked decent. So today I was wearing practical yet fashionable grabbing my pink and black plaid shirt with my black leggings, I teamed it with my hot pink pixie boots with the silver studs on. They had a small heel but once again the pregnancy had somewhat helped with my balance, I guess learning to move around with a big bump in front of you did that.

Grabbing my favourite black mini leather jacket and bag, I headed to mason's room. His crib was empty letting me know they were already downstairs. I packed the bag with a spare pair of clothes, some diapers, wipes, cream, and his favourite bear, which he loved to, put in his mouth and slobber over. I also grabbed a spare blanket and a warm coat in case it got cold before heading to the kitchen. "I see your both ready then, has mason eaten?" I asked putting the things I was carrying on the table and sat down. A plate with toast and a mug of coffee were put in front of me. " you spoil me" I commented before taking a gulp of my morning caffeine hit and looking and mason in his car seat already to go. He was in little jeans and sneakers, with a long sleeve shirt and the hoody I brought him the other day. "I may not like the smell, but you do and besides I like doing things for you, it makes me feel useful" Eating my toast mason held out his hand letting me know he wanted my finger, and soon squeezed it; he liked doing this and thought it was his way of being close to me.

As soon as I finished my plate and mug were cleared away, grabbing my bag, I put the bear in it and placed the blanket and coat over my arm and grabbed the car seat and headed out to the car. It didn't take long to buckle the car seat in and I slipped in to the passenger seat. I didn't always drive and being in a confined space like this I was thankful it was only Edward my blood sang to. On the drive I just turned around in my seat to face mason and babble on to him about where we were going and about all the animals we were going to see. He seemed excited, which in turn made everyone exited. We soon parked up and while mason was being strapped in to his stroller, I paid before I could be told no.

I think it must be a vamp thing to not let me pay, or maybe not Phil was the same he insisted on paying for everything, the house, the furniture decorating it, health care. Not one for being left out Charlie paid for masons crib his stroller, the car seat, a lot of his toys and of course my new car. So maybe it was male thing. Mason loved all the animals and we took plenty of pictures. I would frame some and put them up his room. When we went past the lion enclosure his cocked his head from one side to the other before licking his lips, I think it was his vampire side coming out, seeing the lions as nothing more than food. He enjoyed the rest of the animals and when we went past the bears he clapped his little hands excitedly, causing me to laugh.

Around lunch we stopped at the cafe so I could eat, mason chose this time to take a nap. "Aww his such a little cutie, a bet he takes after his daddy" the woman said as she brought across my food and before I could say anything "he is is'nt he, but he defiantly takes after his mommy more" she nodded and left. I should be used to this by now but I wasn't, every time we went out with mason a comment would be made about his daddy. They didn't even look anything a like other than the pale skin, it was like they didn't realise I was a single mother, we were nothing more than friends, he had asked once if we could ever be anything more, I told maybe one day but right now I wasn't ready. He accepted that, granted he shares my bed a night but nothing goes on, he cuddles up to me helping me sleep.

He gives that look that says "don't start" so instead I sigh and eat my food, as I finish my food mason chooses that time to feel his diaper before waking up with a grin on his face, I swear my son has timing, before I could grab the bag it was taken out my hand and mason was lifted out of his seated and they headed to the toilets. Smiling to myself I brought a bottle of water while waiting. Thanks to his vampire speed it didn't take long and we set off to look at the rest of the animals. By the time we had looked at all the animals and the insect houses I was ready to go home. Once again strapping mason in, I covered him with the spare blanket I packed and handed him his bear. Climbing in the passenger seat again I turned to face mason again as we set off home, he had the bear in his mouth again, his mouth over the bears neck and he had a smile as his drool just dripped down the poor bear. I swear sometimes he was like Emmett. Shaking my head I faced the front I focused on the ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**An **

**Ok first off really sorry about how long its been since I updated, Ive had quite a bit going on and I lost my writing mojo for a while but thankfully its now back.**

**I wont make promises about when Ill update because I just dont know when I will, Im just seeing where my writing takes me and if that means regular updates or not so be it. **

**Read, review and enjoy**

**x**

* * *

By the time we got home mason had fallen asleep. I carefully unstrapped him from his seat and carried him up to the house as gently as I could as not to jostle him and wake him up. As I made my way up to the door riley grabbed the bag with all of mason's thing in and quietly shut the car doors and followed us, opening the door as I didn't have a free hand and he did. All I wanted to do was put mason to bed and crawl on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate and watch a film. I was tired but not sleepy. Proberly sensing what I wanted I saw him head off into the kitchen while I went upstairs to put mason to bed. Carefully placing him on the changing table I pulled out a clean diaper and his pj's and got him ready for bed. I know he didn't need a diaper change but I didn't want him getting uncomfortable in the night. Once he was changed I pulled back his blanky and lay him down before pulling his blanky back over him. Kissing his head I said goodnight and crept out of the room.

Making my way back down the stairs and in to the living room I could see riley had put in a DVD already and had my hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table for me. He wasn't a mind reader but he knew me well. Everyone had always said I was like an open book but not always easy to read. I guess he had spent so much time with me he knew what I liked when I liked it. Our relationship worked for us. While I snuggled in the couch grabbing my drink he turned off the lights and came and sat beside me hitting play on the remote. A comedy was not a good option as I didn't want to wake mason up with my laughter, neither was a musical because I would find myself singing along so an action type movie it was. It wasn't too bad nothing that required me to having to follow the plot closely in order to keep up, just enough to hold my attention.

As the credits rolled I began to think how cool it would be if you found out one of your parents was really a Greek god, but then again there would be all that pressure to live up their name and besides I think I have more than enough mythical creatures in my life. So caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that not only had I made it up to my room but I had also begun to change for bed. Ugh I really needed to stop drifting off in to my own head or one of these days someone is going to catch me out or I will end up seriously hurt. Removing the decorative cushions and the duvet and began to wonder if I would ever share my bed with someone. I know riley often curls up to me most nights to bring me comfort but his not in the bed with me, his above the covers, no I mean like sharing the bed with me as in sharing my life with me. I know I'm not completely over Edward and to be honest I don't think I ever will be, but hopefully one day I will be able to share my heart, my bed, my life, my son with someone. Those were my thoughts as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

I was woken up to slobbery kisses all over my face, so I knew this was my son's morning wake up call. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by his sparkling green ones and a happy smile, wrapping my arms around him holding my to me I inhaled his wonderful scent as I sat up. "Love you too little man, how about we get some breakfast" I knew he couldn't answer but I knew talking to babies was beneficial to them and I knew he could understand me even if he couldn't reply. Swinging my legs out of bed I carried him downstairs to the kitchen, only to find a freshly warmed bottle and hot mug of coffee waiting for us on the counter. Smiling I took a seat, readjusting mason on my lap and gave him his bottle. Also on the counter was a note letting us know he had left to run errands and to go for a quick hunt before seeing us later. He had great control but with spending so much time with us he didn't want to risk it and made sure to hunt often, he didn't want to be a risk to us. Underneath the note I noticed a pad and pen. Shaking my head I turned to mason "he knows me too well" I told him as he finished his bottle. We were running low on a few things and would need to go shopping, as I always tended to forget at least one thing I had taken to writing a list and it worked.

Alternating between writing things down drinking my coffee mason snuggled in my side, I knew he was awake but he like feeling close to me just I enjoyed feeling close to him. The list didn't take long so soon I had mason upstairs changed and ready to go, needing to get myself ready I placed him in his bouncer thing Renee had gotten him. Quickly rushing through my morning routine, I grab a simple pair of black jeans and a purple shirt. It was a bit chilly out so I chose a pair of boots with a small heel. Not wanting to do anything special with my hair and just ran a brush through it leaving it in its natural waves and grabbed a hat. Needing a bag that could hold my wallet, keys, phone and mason's things I grabbed my favourite purple tote, filling it up with the essentials, I took mason out of his bouncer and put his little hat and coat on him, half vampire or not I didn't know if he could get sick and I wasn't going to take that risk.

Pretty soon we were ready to go, I just needed to put my coat on and grab the list. Taking one last look in my bag checking that I hadn't forgotten anything, there was proberly more than I needed in there but I liked to be prepared. It didn't take long to fasten mason in to his seat and we were soon off. He liked out trips out even if they were just to the store. There wasn't much we needed but I grabbed a kart all the same, and put masen in the seat, checking the list we quickly made our way around the store picking up what we needed plus a few extras we didn't need, I didn't smoke, or do drugs or really drink so I was allowed to indulge myself in a treat every once in a while. While our things were being bagged and I paid I was complemented once again about just how cute masen was and as usual I just smiled and thanked them. Before grabbing the groceries I made sure I had my car keys ready, I didn't fancy juggling around to find them once we got to the car. Once I had the car unlocked, I loaded the bags in the back seat and shut it, getting ready to open the passenger door to put masen in his seat when.

"Bella" I would know that voice anywhere, it was not exactly forgettable, it was the voice of my brother, the very one that left me without so much as a goodbye. I cannot believe they just showed up here. I knew he would not be alone and I was proven right when I turned around to face him, they were all standing there and I was pretty sure the shock was apparent on my face, although the shock pretty much gave way to the anger. How dare they just turn up in our lives , they all left, all abandoned me without even saying goodbye, when everyone but him, no he broke my heart then left me alone in the woods, he had his way and left. Left me alone and carrying his child, I had to do it practically alone. After all this wasn't a normal human child we were talking about. I hadn't known what to expect as far as his development is concerned, so I couldn't exactly let anyone else look after him, not that I wanted to, I didn't want to miss a thing, so I did it alone, sure my mom had been with me for most of my pregnancy but towards the end and up until now I had done it alone, not that he was a burden, quite the opposite in fact, I loved him more than anything, and was the only positive thing to come out of all that sorry mess. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me, normally I wasn't an angry person but they brought out the worse in me. I was sure jasper could feel everything I was feeling, oh well they didn't care about me, why should I care about them. You could feel the tension; there was complete silence apart from the breathing of mason and myself. Well I was not going to be the one to break it, I'm not the one who turned up unannounced, Alice was the one to break it, "Bella we are so sorry, we" I didn't allow her to continue and I raised my hand to stop her, " enough all right. I don't want to hear it or anything any of you have to say your actions have spoken louder than any words could. I don't want you here, just turn around and walk away after all your all good at that" I finished. I could see in all their faces that my words had hurt them all but I couldn't find it in myself to feel bad about what I had said, their actions hurt me, they needed to know what it felt like. Esme stepped forward "Bella please I'm sure you will understand just how sorry we all are. We made the worse decision of our existence something we all wished we could change. We should never have left you; you are family and always will be. We love you and want to be a part of your life in any way we can, and help you like a family should. You are my daughter and I know I haven't acted the way a mother should but I am determined to change that if you will allow me to." She was pleading with me to allow her back in to my life and the way she kept saying we left me in no doubt that she was speaking on the behalf of everyone. She apologised but it was too late for that, I know they never set out to hurt me but that is what they did. They listen to a stupid boy and allowed him to make decisions for the whole family, they had all been around for more than half a century, you would think they would be just a little bit smarter but no. I could see they were going to allow me some thinking time but it wasn't necessary. Emmett was looking serious so I knew there was something he wanted to ask, so I waved my free hand indicating he should ask, but I had a feeling I already knew what he was going to ask before the words even left his mouth. "Okay sorry but I really need to ask, where the father is and how come his not involved", I was right. This was going to be interesting; I could feel my lips turn up in a smirk, adjusted mason so he now faced them. I could hear all the gasps and see the pure shock on all their faces. I guess they were not expecting that, oh well. "Does that answer your question brother dearest" I answered in my most sarcastic tone not waiting for a reply I continued "now if you don't mind me and MY son need to leave and just in case I didn't make myself clear before NONE of you will be a part of either of our lives. You made your decision as I have made mine, now it's time to live with them." I announced, punctuating my and none. Not bothering to say goodbye, after all they never did to me. I opened the passenger door and put mason in his seat, he had a slight frown and I didn't like that one bit and I knew the reason. Shutting the door I got in the front seat. I waited until I had my seatbelt fastened and the car started before turning my attention back to mason "It's okay my little man, mama's here we'll be home soon" the drive didn't take long and like I told mason we were soon home.

No sooner had I parked the car and riley had the back door open and taking the shopping bags and taking them back in the house for me. While he did that I got mason out of his seat and took him inside where riley was already putting the shopping away. It was a times like this that I loved his speed, it was also amazing without saying a word he changed my mood around, he didn't have jasper's ability but then again he never needed it. Somehow riley was able to turn my mood around, if I had been in a bad upset or angry mood, it was not something in particular he did, it was just him. He was a naturally happy person and it was if happiness radiated off him. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed him waving his hand in front of my face. "I swear if you don't stop doing that one of these days I'm going to bite your hand off" I joked which caused both him and mason to laugh. They both had that musical quality to it that I never really got used to. "whatever bells like it would do any damage anyway, you would proberly just break your own teeth although it would be funny to see you try" he laughed, I knew he was right but there was no way that I was going to admit that, he would never let me live it down. So instead I walked in to the living room without saying a word. Mason was sitting in my lap with a curious look on his face; he was quite developed for his age and could already understand what people said to him. I think that was the vampire part of him coming through.

I looked at him and explained that people he just saw were his family that left before he was born and the man that looked like him was his father. I didn't say dad or daddy because although Edward helped create mason he was not a part of his life, he had not helped raise him, riley had and mason saw riley as his daddy. I could see mason scrunching his eyes together as if he was trying to understand what I had just told him. All I could do was comfort him and explain nothing was going to change, while rubbing soothing circles on his back. I heard glass break in the kitchen and knew riley had heard my conversation and was obviously not happy, which was understandable. "Riley come in here please" I called, just like he could calm me down, I could calm him down. He stood the doorway with arms across his chest and scowl on his face.

"God Bella, I cannot believe they have the nerve to just come waltzing back in to your life after what they put you through. God I just want to find him and warn him to keep the hell away from my family, or ill rip to pieces and enjoy doing it."

"Language ri, not in front of little ears please" I know he was frustrated and angry but I couldn't keep the smile of my face when he referred to us as his family. I knew that's what we were but all the same it was nice to hear him call us that. I could feel my stomach rumbling and stood up and walked to kitchen to make myself a bite to eat handing mason to riley on the way. I knew they need some play time together and riley needed a distraction.


End file.
